Another Day in Paradise
by pikachufanno9
Summary: 2 homeless siblings (OCs) walk the streets of Goldenrod City in search of a home. Based on the song of the same name by Phil Collins.


**After hearing the song "Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins incessantly the past 2 days, I decided it would be a good theme for this one-shot I am about to write.**

**NOTE: Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokemon, not me. The song is owned by Virgin Records and Atlantic Records.**

The streets of Goldenrod City were pretty tough. Just about anybody can be seen out here. It was February and it was cold outside. Everybody walking on the streets pretty much minded their own business. There are the fortunate ones that have a place to live who are doing something right now, and then there are the unfortunate ones, those without a home.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_"Sir, can you help me?_

_It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,_

_Is there somewhere you can tell me?"_

Just outside the entrance to the underground, were two homeless people, and their pet Pikachu. Both were wearing heavy clothing. It was the only clothing they owned. There was a man about 23 years old, and a teenaged girl about 16.

"Katie, I promise help will come soon. Our time is supposed to come", the older brother said. "I hope so Zach. Ever since we lost our parents, and then our home, things have been looking down for us", said the younger sister. As they walked around Goldenrod City, they saw a man with a big suitcase. "Sir, can you help me?" Katie asked.

_He walks on, doesn't look back_

_He pretends he can't hear her_

_Starts to whistle as he crosses the street_

_Seems embarrassed to be there_

The man did not respond. He just walked by, and started to whistle as he crossed the street. It's like he was very unsympathetic. The fact that he would ignore a cry for help was very despicable. Many people saw what happened, and someone else scolded the man for doing this.

"We just gotta keep looking for someone to help us" Zach said. Their Pikachu perched himself on Zach's shoulders. "_Pika, Pikachu_" said the Pikachu. "Zach, I think Pikachu wants something to eat" Katie said. "We all could use a bite, but I'm tired of that soup at the soup kitchen. I want real food" Zach said.

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's another day for_

_You and me in paradise_

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's just another day for you,_

_You and me in paradise_

_Think about it..._

"Well we do not have any money. And Arecus do my feet hurt. I have several blisters on my feet, it's really hard for me to walk" Katie said. Zach put his hand around her shoulder, helping her to walk through the city, looking for the one person that would be kind enough to give them a home.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

_He can see she's been crying_

_She's got blisters on the soles of her feet_

_She can't walk but she's trying_

They went into the soup kitchen, ready to eat another few bowls of soup. They really did not want it, but it was the only food they could eat. They dreamed of being able to eat real food that they like every day. There was nothing they could do right now though. At least the people who worked at the soup kitchen were very kind to them.

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's another day for_

_You and me in paradise_

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's just another day for you,_

_You and me in paradise_

_Just think about it..._

After the free meal, the siblings continued to walk through the city streets. Night was starting to fall and it became colder outside. Zach and Katie still had their heavy clothes, including coats, on, trying to keep as warm as possible in the February night.

_Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do_

_Oh lord, there must be something you can say_

_You can tell from the lines on her face_

_You can see that she's been there_

_Probably been moved on from every place_

_'Cos she didn't fit in there_

Then, the most glorious thing happened. A man of English descent, around 18 years old, saw the two siblings and came to them. He could tell they were homeless. "Why are two good people like you wandering the cold streets of Goldenrod City? You will freeze to death" the young man said.

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's another day for_

_You and me in paradise_

_Oh think twice, 'cause it's just another day for you,_

_You and me in paradise_

_Just think about it_

_Think about it_

"Well, we lost our parents about a year ago, and several months ago we lost everything we owned" Zach said. "It's been really tough on us since then, we would do anything for a warm comfortable home and real food" Katie said. "Well come on to my place, I got a fire burning in the fireplace and so much good food you'll be happy" the man said.

_It's just another day for you and me, in paradise_

_It's just another day for you and me, in paradise_

_(Para- paradise) Paradise_

_(It's just another day for you and me, in paradise)_

_Ooh, just think about it_

_(It's just another day for you and me, in paradise)_

_Paradise, just think about it_

_(Para- paradise) Paradise_

_(It's just another day for you and me, in paradise) Paradise_

_(It's just another day for you and me, in paradise) Paradise_

_It's just another day, think about it_

After the two siblings went inside, the man introduced himself. "My name is Wheatley. I'm rich, and I love helping getting homeless people back on their feet." Zach and Katie introduced themselves, and then helped themselves to the first real food they had in months.

The two siblings loved it in Wheatley's house. They did not want to leave. Eventually they found jobs, got new clothes and many more stuff. Everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Well, that was that. I had to put a happy ending in here because no one should stay homeless forever.**


End file.
